Confusion in the Night
by Sexy Rick Grimes
Summary: Response to a challenge from MGSG forum. A Getty-ish story filled with torture, amnesia, and probably some Betty bashing. :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is an answer to Livia's challenge from MGSG:**

**Write a story in which you and Gio are the main characters. Betty can be in it if you want, but that's not required. You can be his girlfriend, boss, customer, friend, enemy, relative, schoolmate, secret admirer, police interrogator, teacher, nurse, employee, meter maid, whatever--or any combination of the above. Can take place in the **_**Ugly Betty**_** universe or our own universe, though not in the Californialand universe.**

* * *

I awoke with a start. I looked around slowly, trying to take in my surroundings. Unfortunately, I couldn't see a thing since I was lying on the floor in a cold, dark room.

My head was pounding and my entire body was aching. I tried to lift myself up from the ground but there were heavy chains holding me in place.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I whispered into the darkness.

There was no response for a few seconds, but then I heard a muffled moan in the distance.

"Who is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Elena. It's me. It's Gio. Do you remember what happened last night?"

I felt completely confused. I tried to remember what had happened but I couldn't. In fact, I couldn't remember anything. Apparently my name was Elena. But who was this Gio guy? Was he my boyfriend or something? And why were we here?

"Umm, no, I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. What's going on?"

"Well we were closing up the deli last night, and all of a sudden some guys broke in and started wailing on us. I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I swear I'll kill those bastards if they hurt you!"

Now I was really confused. I was about to ask him who would do such a thing but I was interrupted by a sudden burst of light streaming into the room. The door had opened and a short, chubby girl with red glasses walked in. She looked sweet and innocent, and my first thought was that she was there to rescue us.

I glanced over at Gio and was pleasantly surprised by what I saw. He was a very attractive guy, even if he was currently covered in cuts and bruises. If this was my man, then I was a lucky girl indeed.

Gio was staring at the newcomer angrily. I turned my attention back to her and a wave of terror rushed through me. Judging from the huge knives she was holding, this was no friend of ours.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I had never felt such intense pain in my life. In the dim light, I could barely make out the cuts that covered my arms and legs. I was sure that she had gotten my stomach too but I was too scared to look at the damage. But there was no time to focus on those things. The important thing is that the evil bitch hadn't killed me. Yet. I had to get out of this place, and soon.

Then I heard the yelling. I had been too focused on my own problems to realize what was going on a few feet away. The girl and Gio were really going at it.

"Gio, you know that I love you. What are you doing with this piece of trash? We both know that it's me you love."

"Betty, you don't even know what you're talking about. You kidnapped Elena and I and you tortured her in front of me. How could you ever expect me to want you after doing something as disgusting as that?"

"Sometimes you do crazy things when you're in love. And I love you Gio. I do. I always have. I was just too stupid to realize it."

Wow, there was a lot of drama going on here. Watching their conversation was better than any telenovela I'd ever seen. I couldn't wait to see Gio's reaction. This was gonna be good.

"Oh Betty, do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that? I love you too. Now come over here so I can show you how much I love you."

Umm, I'm sorry what? Did I imagine it or did he just tell this psychotic Betty chick that he loves her?

"I knew it! I knew you loved me, Gio!" Betty screamed out in her really annoying high-pitched voice.

She moved in closer to him and gave him a short quick kiss before pulling back and looking deeply into his eyes. This was really nauseating to watch. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and really started kissing him. It took a few minutes but she finally unlatched herself from Gio.

"Betty, you're so beautiful. I want you so bad. Baby, go get the keys and unchain me so I can touch you in ways you've only dreamed about."

This response elicited a squeak from Betty, who immediately reached into her pocket, grabbed the key, and started taking off his chains. Once he was free of the restraints, Gio wrapped his arms around Betty. She sunk into his embrace, clearly enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. She turned around and shot a smirk at me before feasting on his lips again. I sighed deeply. This was really not turning out the way I'd hoped it would. I closed my eyes to block out the disgusting sight but unfortunately I couldn't easily block out the sounds as well. This was so gross.

Suddenly, I heard a loud slamming noise. I looked up and Betty was in a crumpled heap on the ground. Gio was crouched over her body. He was up and over to me quickly, keys in hand. He unchained me and helped me to my feet. Then he ran over to Betty again and went through her pockets, probably looking for money or car keys. After coming up empty, he said, "Come on Elena, let's get out of here before she wakes up." That sounded like a plan to me. I tried to take a step but the wounds were too much. I toppled down to the ground. Gio rushed over to me and gave me a piteous look. Then he bent over and carefully lifted me off the floor. As he carried me up the stairs, I looked back and saw Betty begin to stir. "Um, Gio, we'd better hurry," I whispered.

We made it upstairs and found the front door. We burst outside into the darkness. It was freezing cold. The smell of pine trees engulfed us. So it seemed as though she'd brought us to some kind of secluded cabin to do her dirty work.

Gio rushed us out of the clearing so we were hidden by some rocks. Just as we had gotten out of sight, a very angry looking Betty came rushing out the door holding a shotgun. After looking around for a few seconds, she rushed back into the house. Still holding me tightly, Gio quietly crept away from the cabin.

From the looks of things, this nightmare was far from over.


End file.
